Orphe (Wonderful World)
Summary Orphe is a playable character of Wonderful World. A Bounty Hunter of Ainefir, Orphe is quiet & expressionless, but is friendly & comedic in nature. It's hard to know what she is thinking; her remarks are usually vague in nature. She like kids and trying to stroke her head is escaping with eerie expressionless expression. There are many requests for nominations, but likes and dislikes are intense. A Highly Ranked Bounty Hunter, Orphe is but one of the best. Her parents disappeared at a young age, forcing her to live off the streets. At one time, there were many entering Sword & Law school graduate school, while having been feeling empty all the time suddenly entered a bright and fun school life suddenly, a quirky personality has been completed. She later Synchronized with Neva Evault. Because the reason why the prize money was earned seemed interesting. She likes the request for investigation of ancient ruins in favor, and she often keep a pot with Alicephia who came to robbery. As a reward for ruin expeditions, she likes to take several non-dangerous items back with her. She sells these items at her shop "Fortune Circle," in Cornalia when she is home. She uses Magical Tools as a hobby and all of her money, besides the bare minimum for vital costs, go towards buying junk. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Orphe Forkley "Vertical Blade" Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Friend, Tsukkomi. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Guard Points. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range with Lotus. Standard Equipment: *'Lotus:' A weapon with a blade on both ends that can be thrown, spun, even use Fire Magic with. It can even be used to block, and counterratack at once. Intelligence: Extremely High (Is an expert strategist that chooses quests that suit her, is an expert with Lotus, and has enough money to share rice with Duna.) Weaknesses: Has to deal with Duna's quirks, can sometimes get punished for using Guard Points (eg: Have a blade of hers stab herself.) Feats: Orphe is an expert purchaser when it comes to Bounty Hunting. She is also a high ranking Hunter in general. She even wields a weapon whose concept was initially seen in Star Wars. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Magic:' She can use fire as a part of her Lotus Double bladed sword. In addition, she can also shoot it out of her hand, and ignite it on her weapon. *'Blade Shield:' Whenever Orphe counters a move with S (Near or Far.), Down S, HS, or Down HS, This creates a Guard Point, thus allowing Orphe to use one of the O Abilities based on this Ability Base. *'Risk of Failure:' Whenever Orphe takes a Counter Hit, she takes 140% damage; 40% more than the usual damage. *'Ass Attack:' Orphe's Command Normal. What it says on the box. *'Sprial:' A Guard Point Move. A counter of sorts. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can counter the stunned opponent, sending them flying. *'Suka Cosmetic:' A Guard Point Move. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can send the opponent flying with her Double Edged Sword. She can then air combo from there. *'Flame Magic:' A Guard Point Move. Only does damage when the opponent is faraway. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can summon fire from the ground, and make a wave of fire as well. *'Blink:' A Guard Point Move. A burst of speed. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can make an extended dash to close the gap on the opponent, and allow for combos from there. *'Spiral Staircase:' A Guard Point Move. A Finish Skill equivalent. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, She can use this Finish Skill to slash the opponent in the air, and multitudes of fire circle and burn the opponent. It's hard as heck to perform, but much better than just circling a mere sword over and over. *'Crimson Lotus:' Orphe summons an ember of fire that stuns the opponent. This in turn can allow combos. *'Sorrowful Lotus:' A slash that emits fire. can also be cancelled from Crimson Flower. *'Windmill Ring:' Orphe tosses her weapon like a Boomerang/Helicopter Rotor. If timed right, it can do a lot of hits. *'Moment:' Quite Possibly the LONGEST Counter move in the game. Not only does it work that way, but Orphe can slash prematurely, or cancel the progress completely. Very versatile. *'Hell's Return:' Orphe spins her weapon, and it emits a flame that does additional damage. Useful when in the air as it can affect enemies on the ground. *'Crimson Wheel:' Orphe's Finish Skill. Orphe spins her weapon like a sword, dealing a lot of damage close to opponents. After several hits from the spinning wheel, she blasts through the opponent as if she sent them in the air in the opposite direction. Stats *'Height:' 157cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Likes:' Collection of Magic Tools, on-street sale *'Hates:' To be taken care of *'Values:' Friends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7